1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly, to a lock with a slide which is moved to a position to cover the lock core when the lock is not in use.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional locks generally comprise a housing with a core located therein. A bead system is received in the core and includes multiple recesses and each recess receives multiple beads therein. In order to increase safety, resilient members and duplicate bead units are added in the bead system. The core has a keyhole in which a key can be inserted to arrange the beads to a unlock position so that the core can be rotated.
It is noted that the key hole is exposed and dust, moisture can easily enter the core to cause rusting to the parts in the core because most of the parts are made by metal. The rusted parts may affect rotation of the core. Besides, pebbles and sands may also enter into the core, and some parts in the core has lubricant attached thereto and the pebbles, sands and dust are easily attached to the lubricant to block the movement of the beads such that the lock is difficult to be locked or unlocked.
Furthermore, most of the locks are located outside of houses, such as paddle locks, door locks or vehicle locks, these locks can easily be affected by rain, dust, pebbles and sands and have to be replaced with a lot of money spent.
The present invention intends to provide a lock with a slide which covers the core when the lock is not in use so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.